


my now and forеver

by killsometime



Series: to know how it ends now verse [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eventual Smut, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killsometime/pseuds/killsometime
Summary: Jaehyun cups Taeil's face in his hand."Baby, what do you need?" he asks, staring right into Taeil’s eyes, his eyes flashing alpha red."Alpha. Both of you," he gasps out. He can see Jaehyun look at Donghyuck."Are you down?" Jaehyun asks Donghyuck. "The two of us together?""Yes," Donghyuck says. "God, yes."“We’re going to take care of you,” Jaehyun says. More slick pools in Taeil’s pants.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: to know how it ends now verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972003
Comments: 80
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Neva Felt Like This" by Tweet.
> 
> Omegas have vaginas in this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *sees that there’s only one taeil/jaehyun/haechan fic on ao3*  
> *thanos voice* fine, i’ll do it myself

Taeil doesn’t present on his twentieth moon the way that every other wolf does. 

“You might be one of the rare wolves that never presents,” the healer says when Taeil goes to see her after a moon passes and he hasn't presented. “You were born with omega features but that doesn’t necessarily guarantee that you’ll present.” 

“But… Wouldn’t that mean I won’t find a mate?”

“It might,” the healer says sympathetically. Taeil’s heart sinks into his stomach. He’d had a feeling that would be the healer’s answer but it stings to hear anyways. Wolves present to be able to find a mate -- mating is driven by the scent and instinct that emerge out of presenting. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Most of the pack doesn’t take well to the fact that Taeil doesn’t present. His status becomes lower than that of an unmated and pregnant omega. He gets used to strange looks and being ignored. It stops hurting after the first few moons. Taeil grows a thick skin.

Taeil finds his path in life anyways. He lives alone away from the rest of the pack in his own little cute cabin and does the chores that other pack members don’t want to do -- washing clothes, cleaning cabins, and collecting herbs. His life isn’t so bad. He grows close to Yuta and Doyoung, both omegas, and Johnny, the kind hearted alpha. They don’t care about his status, they care about his personality. 

He resigns himself to an unmated life. He has his friends, he has a purpose, and he has a home. What more does he need?

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

“Hyung!” Donghyuck yells and comes racing towards Taeil. He’s holding a basket and Taeil has a suspicion that Donghyuck has snuck him some food from the pack feast the night before. Taeil didn’t attend. He hasn’t gone to pack celebrations in six moons.

“Good morning Donghyuck,” Taeil says warmly. 

“I brought you some food. I saw you weren’t at the feast last night,” Donghyuck says and pushes the basket towards Taeil. 

“You didn’t have to bring me food.”

“Yes I did,” Donghyuck replies. “And besides, we had food left over. I can’t eat all of this myself so I had to share with you.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re always welcome. I miss you at pack feasts. You should come.” 

“I’m okay, thank you Donghyuck. I don’t like to go where I’m not welcome,” Taeil says softly and Donghyuck bites his lip. 

“I hate that you aren’t welcome. I hate it. You’re great and you’re just a little different,” Donghyuck says sadly. 

“I’m fine,” Taeil assures him. “And you sneak me food as a treat so what do I have to complain about?” 

Donghyuck still looks sad. 

“I wish you were accepted like the good person that you are,” he declares and Taeil smiles. 

“Stop worrying about me.”

“I’ll never stop worrying about you,” Donghyuck says, looking oddly serious. Taeil rolls his eyes. 

“Alright alright. I’ve got chores to do, and I’m sure you do too,” he says, taking the basket of food from Donghyuck. “See. Now I’m going to be so well-fed for the next while.”

Taeil opens the basket once Donghyuck has left. Donghyuck has stuffed it with meat pies, fresh bread, glazed vegetables, salted fish, and egg tarts. His stomach rumbles and he allows himself to gorge on all the food he wants. 

Despite being the son of one of the most prominent alphas in the pack, Donghyuck has always been kind and friendly to Taeil. Taeil is six moons older but Donghyuck has always talked to him as if they were friends of the same age. Taeil appreciates it. 

He wonders what will happen when Donghyuck presents and finds a mate. They probably won’t let Donghyuck come visit Taeil. That thought makes him sad. He genuinely likes Donghyuck. But Donghyuck can’t stay unpresented forever -- he’ll be twenty moons soon Taeil reminds himself. 

He busies himself from those thoughts by gathering the washing he needs to do and walking to his hidden washing spot at the creek. 

There’s rustling in the trees behind Taeil, and he turns to see Jaehyun coming out of the bushes with a grin and a pile of clothes. Jaehyun is an alpha but he insists on doing all his own washing instead of getting someone else to do it. 

“Hi hyung,” Jaehyun says with a smile. “Doing some washing?” 

“Hi,” Taeil greets back. “I am, yes.” 

“Here, add it to my pile. I’ll be here for a while anyways.” 

“I can do it, don’t worry,” Taeil says. 

“But I want to,” Jaehyun says and pulls the clothes from Taeil’s hands. “You just sit there and look pretty hmm?”

Jaehyun has always done things like this for Taeil, little things to take care of him. Taeil has never understood why. He’s older than Jaehyun, and unpresented. He’s an outcast to the rest of the pack but Jaehyun has never cared about that. They met when Taeil was in charge of cleaning Jaehyun’s parents’ cabin and had clicked. They have more in common than Taeil might’ve thought with the age and status difference. And the status difference has only grown larger since Jaehyun presented as an alpha.

Taeil has seen the way that the omegas stare at Jaehyun. He’s the most eligible alpha in the pack. Taeil hears the way that the omegas and betas describe Jaehyun’s scent. It’s been almost two moons since he presented as an alpha and Jaehyun still doesn’t have a mate.

Taeil doesn’t understand why. Jaehyun is handsome, strong, and has a high ranking position in the pack. He’d be a great mate but he doesn’t seem to be interested in anybody. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

“Did you hear?” Doyoung asks Taeil the next day. “Donghyuck presented.” 

“As an alpha?”

“Yeah. Surprising to nobody,” Doyoung says with a chuckle. Taeil nods. The pack has known that Donghyuck would present as an alpha as soon as he could walk.

“His presentation must’ve been quick. I just saw him yesterday.” 

“You did?” Doyoung asks. 

“Yeah.”

“But he… He came running back to the village yesterday morning deep in his rut. I heard the healer saying that she was worried about how intense his presentation was.”

“Hmm,” Taeil says. “His presentation was early. He isn’t even twenty moons yet.”

“I guess so. Early presentations are rare.”

“I hope he’s okay,” Taeil says. He does. He doesn’t want Donghyuck to suffer. 

“Is he still bringing you food and stuff?” Doyoung asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s like he’s courting you,” Doyoung says and Taeil laughs. 

“Not really. He’s much younger than me. And now he’s an alpha so he probably won’t want anything to do with me.” 

“You know that’s not true. Donghyuck adores you.”

“I guess,” Taeil says. Doyoung snorts. 

“He’s like a puppy falling over his feet for you,” Doyoung teases. Taeil doesn’t understand why he feels himself blushing. Donghyuck is like his younger brother.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Taeil wakes up the next morning to an unfamiliar smell. His cabin smells like vanilla and spice exploded everywhere. He looks around but nothing is amiss in his cabin. He opens the windows to let fresh air in but the smell lingers. 

“Taeil? Are you alone?” Yuta calls out from outside his cabin. 

“Yeah, you can come in,” Taeil calls back. 

Yuta comes into Taeil’s cabin with a curious look on his face and a scent that Taeil doesn’t recognize.

“Was there someone here earlier? It smells like omega,” Yuta says.

“No, it’s just me.”

Yuta stares at him and then comes closer.

“Taeil,” Yuta says with wide eyes. “Why do you smell like omega? Are you courting someone?”

“Do I? I don’t know why I would. I’m definitely courting anybody.”

“Jaehyun and Donghyuck wouldn’t let you,” Yuta muses. “But I don’t know why you smell so strongly like an omega.”

“I woke up this morning and everything smelled like vanilla and spice. I don’t know.”

Yuta comes closer and sniffs him.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s you that smells like an omega. You’re an omega.”

“What?” Taeil asks. “No I’m not. I’m unpresented.” 

“You most definitely are not. What happened?”

“I just woke up like this,” Taeil answers, feeling lost and confused.

“What do you mean you woke up like this? Did you feel anything strange or different?” 

“No,” Taeil answers. “I opened my eyes this morning and my cabin just smelled.”

“You smell. It’s your scent.”

“You’re seeing things.” 

“I’m taking you to the healer,” Yuta says. “She needs to look at you.”

“I’m fine,” Taeil insists. 

Yuta drags him to the healer anyways. They get a few strange looks on their way, undoubtedly because of the fact that Taeil hardly comes into the village any more. 

“You’ve presented as an omega,” the healer says after examining him. “How many moons has it been since you were supposed to present?” 

“Six,” he answers hoarsely. 

“Hmm,” she says. “Your body must have been waiting for some reason.”

“My mate?”

“It could be,” she says. “You’re a special wolf Moon Taeil.”

Donghyuck is waiting outside of the healer’s cabin when Taeil leaves.

“Oh, Taeil!” Donghyuck says. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see the healer,” Taeil answers.

Donghyuck smells like wood smoke, pine, and eucalyptus. So this is what an alpha smells like, Taeil thinks.

“Taeil hyung... You’re an omega,” Donghyuck says, and his eyes flash red. 

“I am.”

Donghyuck takes a step back and his scent increases in strength. Taeil feels his instincts weaken. He wants to touch Donghyuck all of a sudden.

“Is something wrong?” Taeil asks. 

“I’m… My wolf is acting up…” he says. “I need to leave.” 

He brushes abruptly past Taeil to go into the healer’s cabin without another word. Taeil feels a little strange. Is his scent somehow so awful that it makes Donghyuck sick? 

Yuta is staring between the two of them curiously. 

“What have you gotten yourself into?” he asks Taeil. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You’ve got yourself a baby alpha who wants you,” Yuta sing-songs. Taeil’s eyes go wide. 

“What? No. Please, Donghyuck is like a baby brother.”

“He wasn’t looking at you like a baby brother does,” Yuta replies. Taeil scowls at him. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You’re pretty, Taeil. And you smell good. You’d better be prepared for what that means.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about the initial chapter count -- I'm having fun writing these shorter chapters so there will be more chapters.

Taeil thinks about Yuta’s comments on the walk to his cabin. He’d grown comfortable with the idea that he’d never present and find a mate. Of course Yuta was being ridiculous trying to insinuate that Donghyuck is attracted to him. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

He casts the conversation out of his mind as he starts his chores for the day. He has cabins to clean and linens to wash. for one of the betas in the pack. This is his life -- not being courted, not finding a mate. His life is working hard for himself and finding fulfillment in himself, not others. 

He finds Jaehyun waiting for him outside his cabin at the end of the day.

“Oh, Jaehyun,” Taeil says. 

“Hello,” Jaehyun says. His scent smells of warm clove and cracked pepper. He smells just as appealing as Donghyuck. 

“Hello,” Taeil says, his voice strangely raspy. Jaehyun moves closer before stopping in place. His nostrils flare. 

“So the rumors are true,” he says. “You presented.”

“There are rumors?” Taeil asks. 

“You’re the talk of the pack,” Jaehyun says. “The unpresented presents as an omega.”

“The healer doesn’t understand why,” Taeil blurts out. “I don’t know why this has happened to me.”

Jaehyun steps closer and closer until he’s right in front of Taeil. He leans down to Taeil’s neck and inhales deeply. 

“So this is why I haven’t found a mate yet,” Jaehyun says. “Because I was waiting for you.”

“What are you talking about?” Taeil says, trying not to stumble over his words. 

“You’re my omega.”

“I think you’re a little mixed up. Maybe you’re smelling somebody else on me-”

“I’m not.”

“Um.”

“Are you hungry? I brought you dinner,” Jaehyun says as if he didn’t just declare that Taeil was his mate a moment before. 

“Oh. Thank you.”

“Eat well,” Jaehyun says in a low voice. 

“Did you already eat?” Taeil asks. Jaehyun nods. “Do you want something to drink?”

“I just want to watch you eat all this food.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll eat it, I swear,” Taeil replies, his cheeks flushing pink at Jaehyun’s words. 

Jaehyun pauses for a moment and stares at Taeil. 

“Does it make you uncomfortable to have me around?” 

“No!” Taeil answers quickly. Jaehyun smiles, but it’s a very different smile than Taeil has seen on him. This smile is less friendly and far more victorious. Jaehyun is smiling as if he’s won something, and Taeil has an inkling that it involves him. 

“Let’s sit down and eat then,” Jaehyun says. 

It isn’t as uncomfortable as Taeil might’ve thought to have Jaehyun watch him eat. 

“How was your day?” Jaehyun asks. 

“Good,” Taeil answers. “Busy. There’s lots of chores to do this time of year before winter.”

“When we mate, you won’t have to work unless you want to,” Jaehyun says nonchalantly and Taeil almost drops his chopsticks. 

“Come again?” he asks. 

“The mate of a high-ranking alpha doesn’t need to work.” 

“Who said anything about mating?” Taeil asks, casting his eyes toward the food Jaehyun brought him. 

“You didn’t ask, but my day was good. It’s even better now that I’m with you though,” Jaehyun replies and Taeil looks up at him. He feels time slow down. Jaehyun’s scent seems stronger all of a sudden and now there’s something inside Taeil that is responding to it. He’s an omega and his instincts are reacting to the alpha sitting across the table from him.

“That’s good I guess,” Taeil replies. He can smell his own scent heavy in the air. His instincts want Jaehyun. 

“Are you free tomorrow night for dinner again?” 

“Oh. Uh, yes,” Taeil answers. 

“Good. I’ll be back then. You’re too skinny, you need to eat more.”

“I’m fine,” Taeil replies. “And I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“I didn’t say that you weren’t,” Jaehyun says. “Just that I want to have dinner with you tomorrow.”

Taeil looks at him. He’s always thought of Jaehyun as a handsome younger friend who likes to take care of him. But now his instincts are yanking him in another direction. Now that he’s presented, Jaehyun is a possible mate and Taeil doesn’t know what to do. 

“Okay,” he says after a moment. “But you have to eat with me.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Taeil is cleaning out a cabin the next day when he gets a whiff of Donghyuck’s scent.

“Taeil,” Donghyuck says hoarsely. Taeil bites his lip. He didn’t think that Donghyuck wanted anything to do with him after he’d ran away the day before. 

“Hello,” Taeil greets nervously. He doesn’t understand why Donghyuck is here. “I have things to do…”

“I won’t keep you long,” Donghyuck says. “I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was rude to you.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Taeil replies. “I know it’s different now that I’ve … presented. Of course you don’t have to like my scent.”

“It’s not that!” Donghyuck blurts out. “It’s not that at all. You smell really really good.”

“Oh.”

“I only acted so rudely because I was overwhelmed by how good you smelled. I didn’t understand what was happening, because I’d only just presented and to meet my mate so soon after presenting was unexpected.”

“You met your mate already?” Taeil asks. His heart sinks. 

“I should’ve known,” Donghyuck replies with a smile. “I’ve always liked you.”

“Wait… what?” Taeil asks. 

“It’s you, Taeil. You’re my mate,” Donghyuck declares, his eyes shining with emotion. Taeil drops his cleaning rag on the ground. 

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“I smelled your scent and I knew that you were my mate.”

“Donghyuck you-”

“It makes sense. That’s why you didn’t present until now hyung,” Donghyuck says intensely. “You were waiting for me to present.”

Taeil remains still for a moment. He thinks of the healer’s words. He’d cast them aside as nonsense. It was just a fluke that he didn’t present. 

“I don’t know anything about anything,” he says. 

“Then we’ll find out together,” Donghyuck replies smoothly.

“I just think maybe you’re confused. You just presented, and so did I, and maybe-”

“Taeil. I know,” Donghyuck interrupts. “I’ll never want anybody but you.” 

“How can you know that?” 

“I just do. I’m an alpha and my instincts want you.” 

He steps closer to Taeil, and Taeil’s stomach flutters. He doesn’t understand why. This is Donghyuck he’s responding to -- kind and friendly Donghyuck. The Donghyuck that is six moons younger than him. 

“I ought to get back to my work,” Taeil says, averting his eyes from Donghyuck. 

“I’ve always admired your work ethic,” Donghyuck replies softly. “You work so hard.”

“Thank you,” he replies.   
Taeil is in a daze for the rest of his work. He scrubs and sweeps and thinks about Donghyuck and Jaehyun. 

Somehow he has not one, but two alphas interested in him. Neither of them are serious of course, they’re undoubtedly just interested in the novelty that he presents. The pack outcast presents as an omega? It sounds like something out of a folk story, not reality. But here Taeil is anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays amigos! We draw closer to smut!

Taeil impulsively goes to see the healer again. 

“Taeil, is something wrong?” she asks, undoubtedly surprised to see him back again so soon.

“Am I still an omega?” he asks nervously. 

“Yes,” she answers with good humour. “You’re indeed an omega.”

“I haven’t had a heat though,” Taeil says. “Omegas have heats.”

“You presented much later than most omegas,” the healer says. “We’ll have to wait and see if you have a heat. You’re otherwise quite healthy so I don’t see it being a problem. Are your instincts working?”

“How do I know if they are?” Taeil asks. 

“Have you interacted with anybody and felt yourself respond when you didn’t realize you were?”

Taeil thinks about how reaction to Donghyuck, and then his reaction to Jaehyun. 

“I think so,” he says. “To an alpha.”

“Mmm,” the healer replies with a knowing nod. “Your instincts are working just fine.”

Taeil has no reason to blush but he feels himself blushing anyways. It was just his instincts making him act strangely, not him.

“Okay.”

“I’m sure you probably already know what the symptoms of a heat are but if you feel your body warming up, or you make visible slick, or feel the need to mate with somebody…”

“Yes!” Taeil blurts out. “I know that part.”

“I’m not sure if you’ll be fertile or not,” the healer says. “We’ll find out too if that’s something to be concerned about.”

Taeil turns even redder. He hadn’t even thought about having pups. That was always so far out of his reach. Unpresented wolves aren’t fertile so Taeil just assumed that he would be infertile forever. What does it mean that he’s not an omega? The healer doesn’t know either. 

It would be nice to have a family. He’s never allowed himself to think about it but it would be. Chasing after tiny pups and cuddling them to sleep, with an alpha by his side. Taeil’s mind flashes to an image of Donghyuck and Jaehyun watching him play with scampering pups. He mentally chides himself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts. Neither of them will ever be in that position with him.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Jaehyun brings dinner with him for the second day in a row and they eat together. Jaehyun asks him about his day and tells him about his duties. Taeil doesn’t know if he should mention his conversation with Donghyuck. Both Jaehyun and Donghyuck are acting strangely and he fears that by bringing up Donghyuck he’ll make Jaehyun angry somehow. He doesn’t want to scare Jaehyun away, and he doesn’t know what that means. 

“Will you come with me for a walk?” Jaehyun asks as they’re cleaning up from dinner. Taeil swallows raggedly. 

“Okay,” he answers. Jaehyun smiles warmly at him. 

“Let’s go,” he says. 

Jaehyun leads them through the forest. The autumn leaves are just beginning to appear and the trees are beautiful. 

They walk along for a while in silence until Jaehyun reaches over and grasps Taeil’s hand in his. 

“What’s this for?” Taeil asks shyly. 

“Can’t I hold the hand of the omega I think is pretty?”

“Pretty?” Taeil asks, turning pink. He’s never thought of himself as being particularly pretty. 

“I’ve always known that you were pretty but now…”

“Now?” Taeil asks. His heart is thudding from Jaehyun’s words. 

“Now you’re irresistible.” Taeil looks at the ground.

“Look at me,” Jaehyun says. 

Taeil doesn’t. 

Jaehyun’s hand cups Taeil’s chin and forces him to look up at Jaehyun. Jaehyun is looking down at him, his eyes dark and his scent strong.

“You’re perfect Taeil,” Jaehyun whispers. 

“There are lots of omegas who want you,” Taeil blurts out. 

“But I want you.”

“You… You don’t know what you want.”

Jaehyun tugs Taeil closer so that they’re pressed together. His muscles are solid and his scent is dizzying in close proximity. Taeil can feel Jaehyun’s hard cock against his stomach and he shivers at the knowledge that he made Jaehyun like this. 

“Can you feel how much you affect me?” Jaehyun asks, and pushes his hips further toward Taeil.

“Yes,” Taeil whispers. 

“I’ve never had this reaction to an omega before. I only want you Taeil.”

“Have you ever courted an omega?” Taeil finds himself asking. 

“No.” 

“Have you ever… had an omega through your rut?” 

“No,” Jaehyun answers just as surely. 

“Oh.”

“I’ve never wanted anybody like that until you.” Taeil’s cheeks burn red at Jaehyun’s implied words: he wants Taeil to help him through his rut. 

“I see.” 

“I’m getting ahead of myself though,” Jaehyun says, letting go of Taeil. “I like you and I want to get to know you. We can go from there.” 

“So you want to court me?” Taeil asks shyly.

“I do,” Jaehyun answers. “If you’ll let me.” 

“Okay,” Taeil replies before he can stop himself. It appears that his instincts have taken over. Jaehyun smiles. 

“Get ready then,” he says. “I’m going to win you.”

Taeil couldn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach if he tried.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Yuta stops by Taeil’s cabin early the next morning with breakfast. Taeil wonders absently if he should just give up on cooking since everyone he knows suddenly seems so keen to feed him.  
Taeil watches as Yuta lays out porridge, omelets, and fruit in front of them. 

“What’s this for?” he asks.

“Jaehyun declared to the pack that he was courting,” Yuta says with a raised eyebrow. “Do you know anything about that?”

“Yes,” Taeil answers. “I… He asked to court me and I agreed. He didn’t tell me that he was going to declare it to the pack though.” Yuta grins. 

“Whoa! You presented just a few days ago and you’re already being courted. You’re impressive like usual.”

“I’m not!” Taeil protests.

“But Jaehyun hmm. That’s unexpected,” Yuta muses. 

“Is it?”

“He’s never shown any interest in anybody,” Yuta says. 

“Yeah. He told me. But he says that he likes me.”

“And you must like him back to agree to court.”

“I… My instincts do,” Taeil admits. 

“All that I’ll say is that he had better treat you well,” Yuta says menacingly. “I know that he’s a powerful alpha and all but if he hurts you…” he makes a slashing gesture. Taeil smiles. 

“Thank you Yuta,” he says gratefully. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

There’s a bouquet of flowers and a scarf on Taeil’s front porch the next morning. There isn’t a note but the scarf is saturated in Donghyuck’s scent. Taeil wonders how much Donghyuck must have scented the scarf to have it smell so strongly. 

He doesn’t know what to do with it. It seems too intimate to put something that smells so strongly of Donghyuck in his room, but he likes Donghyuck’s scent and he finds it comforting. He takes it and puts it in a cupboard in his room anyways and puts the flowers on display in his kitchen. He doesn’t even know where Donghyuck got the flowers this late in the autumn but he’s thankful all the same. 

Yuta, Taeyong, and Johnny come over to visit him that afternoon.

“You really are an omega,” Taeyong says.

“Taeil hyung finally presented,” Johnny says, smiling at Taeil and squeezing his shoulder. Even though Johnny is an alpha, Taeil doesn’t feel the same tug of attraction that he feels around Donghyuck and Jaehyun. His scent seems milder, and while it isn’t a bad smell, it doesn’t make Taeil’s knees buckle. 

“Those are nice flowers,” Taeyong says, pointing to the flowers Donghyuck brough. “Where did you get them?”

“They were a gift,” Taeil answers. 

“Do you know what these mean?” Johnny asks. 

“Uh, no?” Taeil answers. He’s never been particularly interested in flower meanings.

“These represent everlasting love,” Johnny says. “Did someone bring you these?”   
  
“Donghyuck did,” Taeil answers, and both Johnny and Taeyong’s eyebrows rise. 

“Did he?” Taeyong asks. 

“Taeil has two baby alphas chasing after him. He said yes to court Jaehyun and Donghyuck is still bringing him things,” Yuta says gleefully. 

“I do not,” Taeil grumbles. 

“Both Jaehyun and Donghyuck are stubborn,” Taeyong muses. “You’ve managed to snag two of the most stubborn alphas in the pack.”

“I haven’t snagged anybody,” Taeil says, but his instincts feel a little funny. It’s as if they don’t like to hear him rejecting Jaehyun and Donghyuck. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Jaehyun catches up to Taeil that afternoon as Taeil is bringing some freshly washed linens. 

“Let me carry that for you,” Jaehyun says, and takes the basket from Taeil’s arms. 

“Oh, thank you,” Taeil says. 

They walk together to the cabin where Taeil needs to return the linens and Taeil instructs Jaehyun where to put the basket. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

“I’m happy to carry things for you,” Jaehyun replies and flexes his arm muscles. Taeil laughs.

“Alright, strong alpha,” he says. 

“Here,” Jaehyun says and reaches out for Taeil’s hand. He puts a little bag of leaves in Taeil’s palm and clasps his fingers around it. “For you,” Jaehyun says. 

“Tea?” Taeil asks, looking at the leaves. Jaehyun nods. 

“You should drink it each morning,” Jaehyun instructs. “It’s good for you.” 

“Okay,” Taeil says. “I will.” 

“Good,” Jaehyun says with a smile. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Taeil grows used to his life as an omega. It isn’t very different from his unpresented life. He still works and ignores the judgmental looks he gets. He doesn’t move into the cabin where all the other unmated omegas live, he continues to live in his cozy cabin. Life has changed in some ways, but not in the ways that matter. Jaehyun and Donghyuck continue to help him -- they bring him food and firewood, and make sure that he has what he needs for the winter ahead. They're taking care of him the way that they always have. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

“What are you drinking fertility tea for?” Yuta asks when he’s barged into Taeil’s cabin one cool autumn morning. 

“Huh? I’m not. This is just tea Jaehyun brought me.” 

“Well he brought you fertility tea,” Yuta says with a raised eyebrow. Taeil turns red. Jaehyun brought him fertility tea? Of course Taeil knows that Jaehyun wants to mate him but to bring him something to make a pup more likely to take? Jaehyun is staking a claim. 

“Maybe he didn’t know what kind of tea it was,” Taeil says, but even as he does so he recognizes how pathetic of an excuse it is. Jaehyun doesn’t ever do anything he doesn’t mean to. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

“You brought me fertility tea,” Taeil says when he sees Jaehyun next. Jaehyun smirks. 

“Just making sure that you’re all ready for a pup,” he says. The implication of the pup being Jaehyun’s is heavy. 

“That’s rather presumptuous of you.”

“I like to be prepared for every scenario.” 

“And you think me pregnant with your pup is a realistic scenario?” 

“Yes,” Jaehyun answers confidently. 

“You’re ridiculous.”

“So you like to say,” Jaehyun says, and reaches out to put a hand on Taeil’s stomach. Something warm coils in Taeil’s stomach as he stares at Jaehyun. He wants Jaehyun to keep touching him. He wonders how Jaehyun would act if Taeil really was pregnant with his pup. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Taeil doesn’t stop drinking the tea each morning.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Winter draws closer and closer.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Donghyuck carefully puts a pouch on the kitchen table and slides it towards Taeil on one cold autumn evening. 

“Open it,” he says. 

Taeil opens the pouch to find a pile of glinting coins, more than he’s ever seen in his life. 

“What’s this?” Taeil asks. He’s almost afraid to touch it further. 

“You don’t need to worry about money anymore,” Donghyuck says. “Now that we’re courting.”

“What?” Taeil asks. 

“This is for you to live off of until we mate,”

“This is more money than I’ve ever made in my whole life,”

“I know. But I want you to be able to buy yourself whatever you want.”

Taeil stares at him incredulously. 

“That’s not all though,” Donghyuck says. “There’s something else in there.”

Taeil looks into the pouch again. There’s some kind of amulet resting on top of the coins that he doesn’t recognize. 

“What is this?” Taeil asks. 

“An amulet to encourage healthy conception,” Donghyuck answers without an ounce of shame. Taeil’s mouth falls open.

“You and Jaehyun are incorrigible,” he says. Instead of showing any sign of jealousy that Taeil mentioned another alpha, Donghyuck just grins. 

“Hyung has excellent taste,” Donghyuck says. “And he likes to strategise.”

“And I deserve a strategy?” Taeil asks. 

“No. You deserve every victory,” Donghyuck answers. Taeil feels his cheeks turn pink. “You’re pretty when you blush.”

“I’m not,” Taeil protests. 

“You don’t think that you are?” Donghyuck asks. “Mmm, I’ll tell hyung. We’re going to have to work harder to show you that we deserve you.” 

Taeil can’t bring himself to protest. The normal response would be shock or anger that the two alphas are so clearly intent on making him theirs. 

Taeil feels neither of those things. Instead, he feels a strange sense of happiness and completeness that he has not only one alpha after him, but two. And the two alphas are the most eligible alpha in the village and the alpha who’s next in line for leadership. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright u torny mfs

  
Taeil is on the way home one late fall afternoon when a petite, feminine-looking man blocks Taeil’s path and sneers. 

“So you’re the one who has Jaehyun all obsessed,” he says. Taeil blinks. 

“Jaehyun?” Taeil repeats. He doesn’t understand why this man has singled him out. He has never spoken to him in his life. 

“You think you can take him away from us?” the man asks angrily. 

“I’m not taking him away from anybody,” Taeil replies. The man takes a step closer. 

Suddenly, Donghyuck appears beside Taeil.

“What are you talking about?” Donghyuck asks. “Because surely you aren’t talking about Taeil.”

“Oh look, the freak somehow has two alphas obsessed. That must be really good pussy,” the man says. Donghyuck goes stiff. “If you even have a pussy, you freak.”

“Excuse me?” Taeil asks. He opens his mouth to speak again, but Donghyuck beats him to it. 

“Jaehyun has never expressed any interest in you, so I think perhaps you’re confused. And I think you ought to get going now before I get angry,” Donghyuck says. 

“Oh yeah?” the man says bitterly. 

Taeil can feel the anger radiating off of Donghyuck. 

“Oh yes,” Donghyuck says and takes a step forward, growling low in his chest. “I think you’d better leave now before I reach my hand down your throat and yank out your guts,” Donghyuck says in a dangerous voice. 

It’s the first time that Taeil recognizes Donghyuck as an alpha. He’s felt the undercurrent of attraction between them, but seeing Donghyuck threatening an omega for Taeil makes him feel a little dizzy. 

The omega must recognize that Donghyuck is serious because he takes a step backwards and seems to stand down. Donghyuck and Taeil stand there until the omega is out of sight.

“Thank you,” Taeil murmurs. Donghyuck makes a harrumphing noise. 

“You don’t need to thank me. That omega was way out of line.”

“I’ve never spoken to him in my life. I don’t understand what that was all about.”

“Jealousy,” Donghyuck replies. “He’s jealous of you. Simple as that. You’re a gorgeous omega with two alphas interested.”

“Hmm.”

“And Taeil?” 

“Yes?” 

“It doesn’t um, matter to me what… uh parts you have.”

“Oh,” Taeil says, self-consciousness overcoming him. 

“I like you for you.”

“I have the physical features of an omega,” Taeil says. He doesn’t completely understand why he feels the need to clarify to Donghyuck but he does. Donghyuck’s eyes trace Taeil’s body up and down. Taeil likes the feeling. He feels like he’s desired when Donghyuck looks at him like this. 

“Good to know, not that it makes a difference to me,” Donghyuck says. “Or Jaehyun, for that matter.” 

“Who said anything about Jaehyun?” Taeil asks, his voice squeaking slightly. Donghyuck cocks his head to the side and smiles slightly. 

Donghyuck takes Taeil’s arm and yanks him closer 

“We both think that you’re gorgeous,” Donghyuck says, stroking his thumb over the skin of Taeil’s arm. 

“Oh. Thank you,” Taeil says, looking away. “Um-”

Donghyuck pulls him closer. 

“And you shouldn’t listen at all to what anybody has to say about you. You know your true worth and you should only let people in your life who do too,” Donghyuck says, looking closely down at Taeil’s face. 

His neck is close to Taeil -- close enough that Taeil could scent him if he wanted to. And Taeil is surprised to find that he does. He wants Donghyuck to smell like him. He wants others to smell him on Donghyuck if they come close. 

“If it’s alright with you, I’m going to declare my intent to court you to the pack,” Donghyuck says softly. 

“Okay,” Taeil agrees. 

Donghyuck grins.

“You’re going to be mine,” he murmurs. Taeil’s heart thumps. 

//

Jaehyun comes to find him the next day and brings breakfast with him. He watches quietly as Taeil eats the porridge, meat, and buns that he brought before he speaks. 

“I’m sorry about the omega who said rude things to you,” Jaehyun says. He looks genuinely upset. 

“You heard about that?” Taeil asks before he swallows his last bite of food.

“Donghyuck told me. He told me that he stood up for you.”

“You and Donghyuck are both courting me,” Taeil says. 

“Yes,” Jaehyun replies smoothly. “What about it?” He doesn’t show any sign of being bothered by Taeil’s words.

“Isn’t it weird for you?” Jaehyun blinks. He seems confused. 

“Why would it be?” he asks. 

“Well.. alphas are different from omegas.”

“Yes, in some ways. Not in others.”

“But…” Taeil tapers off and Jaehyun smiles.

“It doesn’t matter to me. Donghyuck is a good alpha and I know that he treats you well. Do you like him?”

“Huh?”

“Donghyuck. Do you like him?” Jaehyun repeats. Taeil blinks.

“Yes,” he answers. 

“Okay,” Jaehyun says. He doesn’t seem affected at all.

“Are you jealous?” Taeil asks.

“No. Do you want me to be?”

“No,” Taeil answers honestly.

“I’ve always liked him,” Jaehyun says. “So I’m glad you like him too.”

“Me too,” Taeil replies. 

“I brought this for you,” Jaehyun says, and puts the item on the table. It’s a cozy sweater that smells of his scent. It’s soft and Taeil can tell that it will be oversized on him, probably falling to his thighs.

“Thank you,” Taeil says. 

“You can sleep in it if you want, and then maybe you’ll dream of me,” Jaehyun says and then laughs. “That was less cheesy in my head.”

“Hyung!” he hears, and both Jaehyun and Taeil turn to see Donghyuck standing in the doorway. 

“Donghyuck,” Jaehyun greets. 

“Did you just barge in here?” Taeil asks amusedly. 

“I could see that you had guests,” Donghyuck replies. “Oh, what did Jaehyun hyung give you?”

“A sweater,” Jaehyun answers. “It’s getting colder. Taeil needs to stay warm.”

“Mmm. He definitely does,” Donghyuck replies. He steps closer until he can hug Taeil from behind. Jaehyun frowns and grabs Taeil’s hands in his own across the table. 

Taeil’s instincts are alight at having both Jaehyun and Donghyuck so close. They’re both touching him and he’s never felt so right in his life. 

Even better, there isn’t any animosity between the two alphas as they touch Taeil. Normally, alphas would tear each other to shreds but once Donghyuck pulls away, so does Jaehyun. Neither of them are staking a claim over the other, they’re both enjoying spending time with Taeil. 

//

Taeil tosses and turns in his bed that night.

With the way that Jaehyun is, Taeil had fully expected him to be jealous that Donghyuck is courting him too. Jaehyun showed no sign of jealousy, instead he seemed almost happy that Donghyuck is courting Taeil too. And Donghyuck was the same -- he seemed excited to find Jaehyun in Taeil’s kitchen. Taeil doesn’t understand what that means. 

His feet take him to the drawer where he’d put Donghyuck’s scarf and Jaehyun’s sweater. Without even thinking twice, he snatches them up and takes them into his bed. He inhales deeply and he already feels better. 

//

Taeil wakes up the next morning to panicked yelling from outside. He curiously opens his front door to see Yuta running down the path towards his cabin.

“Taeil! Taeil!” 

“What is it?”

“Taeil, did you hear? Donghyuck got attacked!” 

“What?” Taeil asks, shock filling his mind. 

“Donghyuck got attacked and Jaehyun and Youngho had to fight off a feral wolf to save him,” Yuta elaborates.

Taeil’s heart drops into the pit of his stomach. 

“No,” he whispers. “No, no, no. This can’t be.”

“Everyone is waiting for them to get back,” Yuta says. 

“What? How do they know?” 

“Jaehyun came back to the village for help,” Yuta explains. “Youngho went with him.”

“Oh my god,” Taeil says and before he knows it he’s racing towards the village. He’s only just gotten Jaehyun and Donghyuck -- he can’t lose them. He hasn’t even gotten them. He hasn’t even grown to love them fully. Taeil runs as fast as his legs can carry him, wishing and hoping and praying that they’re alright. 

Just as he arrives, he can see Donghyuck limping in, hanging off of Jaehyun’s shoulders. Youngho is walking behind them. 

“Donghyuck!” Taeil shrieks. He’s horrified. There’s blood dripping down Donghyuck’s left leg and a cut that slashes down his cheek. And while Jaehyun looks slightly better at first, up close Taeil can see that there are cuts on his arms and he looks paler than usual. 

He wants to throw himself at them and hug them until they feel better but he can’t, because he doesn’t want to hurt Donghyuck and Jaehyun any further. 

Jaehyun and Donghyuck don’t go right to the healer though, they walk right up to Taeil.   
Taeil doesn’t even realize that he’s crying until Donghyuck reaches out to wipe his tears away with a thumb. 

“Hyung,” Donghyuck murmurs. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Taeil asks in a choked voice. “What’s wrong? You and Jaehyun are hurt!” 

“We’re okay,” Jaehyun says, but he winces as he says it. 

“No you’re not!” Taeil says, tears welling up again. “You’re both bleeding and I hate seeing you hurt!”

“Taeil…” Jaehyun tapers off. “I didn’t know that you were so worried.”

“Why wouldn’t I be worried about both of you?” Taeil asks. “I care about both of you.”

“Oh Taeil hyung,” Jaehyun says. “We’re sorry. We didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Don’t apologize,” Taeil replies. “Just get better.”

“I’ll be okay if you kiss my cheek,” Donghyuck blurts out. Taeil blinks. 

“Hmm?”

“Me too,” Jaehyun says. Taeil looks between Jaehyun and Donghyuck. Donghyuck turns his head to the side so his cheek faces Taeil. 

“You’ll heal me,” Donghyuck says. 

“Come on hyung,” Jaehyun prompts. “We need kisses.”

“You need a healer.”

“We’ll go to the healer once you give us a kiss,” Donghyuck says. 

Taeil doesn’t even hesitate. Jaehyun and Donghyuck need to see the healer as soon as possible. So he steps up on his tip-toes, grasps Donghyuck’s shoulders, and presses a kiss to Donghyuck’s cheek. He still feels himself get lost in Donghyuck’s scent.

“Please get better,” Taeil whispers as he pulls away. 

Then he moves to Jaehyun and has to lean up even higher to kiss Jaehyun’s cheek. He lingers at Jaehyun’s neck and leaves a trace of his scent there to mingle with Jaehyun’s scent. 

“Get better,” he murmurs. Jaehyun inhales raggedly as Taeil steps back and looks at the two alphas. 

“There. Now the two of you need to be at the healing cabin in two seconds.”

“Will you wait until we’re done at the healer?” Donghyuck asks, hope bright in his eyes.

“No. You don’t need to worry about me, you need to worry about healing,” Taeil says. Both Donghyuck and Jaehyun’s expressions fall.

“Maybe I’ll come visit you tomorrow morning though.”

“What about tonight?” Jaehyun asks eagerly.

“You need to rest,” Taeil tells them. “You need that more than you need me.”

“That’s not true,” Donghyuck protests. “We need you more than anything.” Taeil knows that Donghyuck is borderline delirious with injury but his heart flutters anyways. 

“I’ll come see you tomorrow first thing,” Taeil promises. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” Donghyuck says with a goofy smile. “Promise?” 

“I promise,” Taeil says. 

“Good,” Jaehyun replies. “We can’t wait.” 

“Now go see the healer,” Taeil says. 

“Okay, okay we will,” Jaehyun replies with a smile. “Bye hyung.”

//

Taeil wakes up bright and early the next morning. He can try to deny it all he wants, but the truth is that he’s itching to see Donghyuck and Jaehyun. 

He makes his way to Donghyuck’s cabin first but he isn’t there. Taeil knocks on the door and peers through the windows but there’s no sign of Donghyuck. He doesn’t understand. Is Donghyuck so hurt that he had to stay at the healing cabin overnight? That thought unsettles Taeil. 

He decides to go to Jaehyun’s cabin next, and then check the healing cabin afterwards. Jaehyun answers the door with a smile. 

“Mmm, the very thing I like to see when I wake up,” he says as a greeting. 

“Good morning,” Taeil replies. “Do you know if Donghyuck is okay? I went to his cabin but he wasn’t there,” Taeil says, biting his lip. He sees Jaehyun follow the movement. 

“He’s still sleeping,” Jaehyun answers. “Come on in. I’m almost done making breakfast.”

“Oh, okay.”

Just as Taeil and Jaehyun come into the kitchen, Donghyuck stumbles out of Jaehyun’s room shirtless and rubbing his eyes. Taeil’s mouth falls open at the sight of Donghyuck’s exposed abdomen. 

“He slept over,” Jaehyun explains. Something shifts in Taeil’s chest at the knowledge that Donghyuck slept in Jaehyun’s bed. It isn’t jealousy, it’s something closer to arousal. 

“Taeil?” Donghyuck asks and then immediately perks at the sight of Taeil.

“Good morning,” Taeil replies. 

“Good morning,” Donghyuck says and kisses Taeil’s cheek. Taeil flushes but when he looks at Jaehyun, Jaehyun just looks happy. 

“Good morning,” Jaehyun says and kisses Taeil’s other cheek. “Let’s eat breakfast now hmm?”

Taeil is so flustered that it takes him a few moments to remember why he’s there in the first place. 

“How are you both? Are you okay?”

“Our omega is worried about us,” Donghyuck says, looking incredibly pleased with himself. “Yes, hyung and I are okay. We’re alphas, so we heal faster than other wolves.”

Taeil chews on his lip. 

“Really? You’re not lying to make me happy?”

“Really really,” Jaehyun answers. “We wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Thank god,” Taeil says. “I was so worried.”

“Baby,” Donghyuck says softly. “Thank you for worrying about us.” 

“Baby?” Taeil repeats in a squeaky voice. 

“Our baby,” Jaehyun says. “Come on, let’s climb back in bed.”


	5. Chapter 5

Donghyuck is shirtless already from sleep so Jaehyun strips off his shirt too, revealing his perfect abs. Together they tug off Taeil’s clothes, leaving him in just his underwear. Taeil feels exposed for one moment before he’s being maneouvred.

Donghyuck pulls and Jaehyun pushes Taeil into bed with them, arranging it so that Taeil finds himself wedged in between two alphas in Jaehyun’s enormous bed. Jaehyun has a large hand on one of Taeil’s hips and Donghyuck has worked a leg between Taeil’s thighs. 

He can feel the size difference between him and the alphas and it makes his pussy leak a little bit of slick. They’re larger than him in the most delicious way. He wouldn’t have been able to move even if he wanted to. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Donghyuck asks softly. 

“He does,” Jaehyun answers. “He’s a perfect omega.”

There’s a strange whining noise and it takes Taeil a moment to realize that it came from him.

“See?” Jaehyun asks, sliding his hand from Taeil’s hip towards his pussy. “He’s making happy noises like a good omega with his alphas.”

“I just became an omega,” Taeil replies as the tips of Jaehyun’s fingers graze his pussy lips. He feels breathless. 

Donghyuck reaches a hand up to cup Taeil’s cheek but on the way his nail lightly touches Taeil’s nipple. The sensation seems overwhelming for something so gentle.

“Nngh!” Taeil whines.

“He likes us,” Donghyuck says. “Look how sensitive he is.”

“I’m right here,” Taeil pouts.

“We know,” Jaehyun replies. His hand creeps away from Taeil’s underwear and Taeil isn’t sure if he’s relieved or frustrated. 

“Hmph.”

“We’re just getting to know each other,” Donghyuck murmurs. 

Suddenly Taeil feels a sense of sleepiness come over him. His arousal isn’t as urgent as it was because he’s just so comfortable, warm, and safe between Jaehyun and Donghyuck. 

“This is how he should sleep every night,” Taeil hears Jaehyun say as his eyes flutter shut. 

He doesn’t mean to but he falls asleep anyways, nestled snugly between the two alphas. 

Taeil wakes up a few hours later feeling relaxed and well-rested. He nuzzles into a fur and realizes why he feels so good -- he’s surrounded by Donghyuck and Jaehyun’s scents. Taeil feels a kiss on the side of his neck, and then one on the other side. A kiss from both alphas, Taeil thinks happily.  
  
“I could get used to this,” Jaehyun muses quietly, as if he’s trying not to wake Taeil. “Having a pretty omega and another alpha who loves him in my bed.”

“Me too,” Donghyuck replies. 

Taeil shyly tucks his chin into his chest. 

“Are you both feeling better?” he asks. 

“Much better,” Jaehyun answers

“Me too,” Donghyuck chimes in.

“You both worried me,” Taeil admits. “What if you didn’t come back?”

“We wouldn’t leave you,” Jaehyun says. 

“We could never,” Donghyuck adds. 

Taeil feels his cheeks flush red. 

“I’ve been lazy,” he says. “I ought to go do some work.”

“I thought Donghyuck gave you some money,” Jaehyun says. 

“I did,” Donghyuck answers. 

“You… You knew about that?” Taeil asks Jaehyun. 

“Of course,” Jaehyun answers with a snort. “I gave him some money to give you too.”

Taeil blinks. He didn’t realize that Jaehyun pitched in some of the money too. He doesn’t understand why the two of them gave him so much money — it doesn’t seem to follow any usual alpha behaviour. 

“Oh,” he says.

“You’re under our care now,” Donghyuck says fondly. “You don’t need to work if you don’t want to. You deserve to live comfortably.”

“Not just comfortably,” Jaehyun corrects. “Luxuriously. You deserve only the best.”

“Why me?” Taeil blurts out. “There are so many other omegas.”

“None of them are you,” Donghyuck answers. Jaehyun hums in agreement.

“I should get home then. I need to clean my own house at least,” Taeil says, his voice croaky.

“Do you need to?” Donghyuck whines. 

“I should yes,” Taeil replies gently but firmly. He feels completely overwhelmed by the two alphas. They seem to be continually surprising him with how much they care for him. It doesn’t seem to just be a simple alpha-omega attraction and Taeil doesn’t know how to feel. He likes them and that’s the problem -- he ought to only like one alpha, not two. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Taeil feels good for the next few days because he can smell both Donghyuck and Jaehyun on him. He goes to the market and stocks up on some more luxurious food with some of the money that the alphas gave him. Perhaps he ought to take advantage of being courted. 

“You smell weird,” Yuta says, wrinkling his nose at Taeil when he stops by his vegetable stand. 

“What do you mean?” Taeil asks. 

“You smell claimed.” 

“I’m not though.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Well… Donghyuck and Jaehyun scented me,” 

“Both of them?” Yuta asks. Taeil nods. “Hmm. Your instincts must like them then.”

Taeil coughs awkwardly. He doesn’t know how to respond. His fledgling feelings for Jaehyun and Donghyuck seem too small and personal to tell anybody about, even if Yuta is his good friend. 

On his way home from the market he notices a cluster of the young alphas are gathered together and Taeil can see that they’re watching two alphas fighting.

He looks closer and it takes him a moment to realize that the two alphas that are fighting in the clearing are Donghyuck and Jaehyun. Their muscles gleam with sweat and they both wear fierce expressions as they try to defeat the other. Taeil is transfixed by the sight.

First his face feels red, then the warmth moves down his chest and into his abdomen, pooling in his pussy.

Taeil realizes that he’s actually aroused from the simple sight of Jaehyun and Donghyuck grappling with each other. He’s embarrassed of his reaction — he’s never been so easily riled up.

With a strange feeling, Taeil feels that he’s slicked up in his panties. He watches Jaehyun and Donghyuck pull apart with matching grins, shaking hands with one another.

They whisper to each other and both turn and look at Taeil. Taeil freezes momentarily. How is supposed to explain his current state to them? It seems so inappropriate to be so turned on from seeing them fighting?

He turns on his heels and practically runs back to his cabin, stomach churning from embarrassment at getting caught and arousal. He locks the door behind him before peering out the window to make sure that he hasn’t been followed. He wouldn’t put it past either Jaehyun or Donghyuck. 

Now that he’s alone he wanders into his bedroom and feels more slick come out at the idea of one or both of them watching him touch himself. Taeil cups himself over his pants and keens at the touch. He shuts his eyes and slides his pants down to get better access. His hand traces over his clit. He was already pressed between the two alphas the other day and he remembers how much his body responded to them -- his arousal then was like a hum in comparison to the roar that it is now. Taeil’s fingers work over his clit in tiny circles and he throws his head back in pleasure. It’s good but not quite enough. 

Suddenly he remembers the gifts the two alphas gave him and practically rips open the drawer in his haste to get them. Taeil rubs his clit furiously, his nose buried in the scarf with Donghyuck’s scent and the sweater with Jaehyun’s scent.

Slick gushes around his fingers as his inner thighs tremble. There’s a distinct sense of emptiness within him that he’s never felt before. His body wants to be full, wants to be stretched full of something. A knot, he realizes, and promptly cums with a hoarse gasp.

He’s never orgasmed that intensely in his life. He hadn’t even really touched himself when he hadn’t presented. It never felt particularly good but now Taeil finds his fingers creeping back to his clit in search of the pleasure as he comes to sit down on his bed. 

He makes himself cum over and over and over until he’s spent and panting, slick and cum dripping from him. It’s too much and yet it isn’t enough. His body wants more and he wants it from Donghyuck and Jaehyun. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

“I saw you spying on Donghyuck and I,” Jaehyun says with a smirk the next morning when he catches up with Taeil on his morning stroll. 

“I wasn’t spying!” Taeil replies. 

“We wanted to come over and say hi but you ran away.”

“I had to go do something,” Taeil fibs. 

“Oh. I see. So you weren’t ignoring us?”

“I wouldn’t,” Taeil answers and Jaehyun smiles. 

“So. There’s going to be an alpha hunt tomorrow. Will you be there?” Jaehyun asks, seeming almost nervous. 

“Why would I go?” Taeil answers. Jaehyun frowns. 

“Because I’ll be hunting and so will Donghyuck?” Taeil blinks in confusion. 

“Okay?” 

“We aren’t hunting for ourselves tomorrow. We’re hunting for who we’re courting.” Taeil sighs at Jaehyun’s response. 

“I don’t know,” he answers. Jaehyun seems displeased. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

It doesn’t come as a surprise when Donghyuck all but hunts him down that afternoon. 

“Jaehyun told me that you won’t be at the alpha hunt,” Donghyuck says, narrowing his eyes at Taeil. 

“I hadn’t planned on going,” Taeil confirms.

“We want you there,” Donghyuck says decisively. “We’re courting you, and you’re our omega.” The way Donghyuck says it makes it seem as if he and Jaehyun are a couple courting Taeil.

“Huh?”

“Obviously we won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. But it would be really nice to have you there. Every alpha looks forward to the alpha hunt when they know they have someone pretty to impress.”

“And you both really want me there?” Taeil asks. Donghyuck nods frantically. “Um. Okay. I’ll be there then.” Donghyuck beams. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops this and runs* HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY

Taeil shows up with Taeyong to the send-off for the alpha hunt in the morning. He’s never been to an alpha hunt so he doesn’t expect to see nearly all the alphas in the pack milling around waiting, along with their mates, friends, and courtmates. He’d mistakenly thought that it would be a low-key event. 

Taeil gets a lot of confused and curious looks as he wanders through the crowd looking for his alphas -- everyone undoubtedly surprised to see him here after not participating in pack social life for so long. 

Donghyuck spots him first, coming over with a huge grin on his face, Jaehyun on his heels. Taeil’s heart flutters at the sight of them.

“You came!” Donghyuck crows happily. Jaehyun’s eyes are soft and pleased as he approaches Taeil.

“I did,” Taeil confirms.

“Will you wish us luck?” Jaehyun asks. Donghyuck looks excitedly at Taeil.

“Good luck,” Taeil says, looking at both Jaehyun and Donghyuck. “Don’t get hurt.”

“We won’t,” Donghyuck says. “We’re supposed to be impressing you today.” Taeil laughs softly. 

“I’ll be most impressed if you both come back in one piece,” he says. 

“Psh,” Jaehyun replies with a scoff. “That’s easy.”

There’s a yell. 

“Hyung, we need to go,” Donghyuck says to Jaehyun.

“We need to leave now,” Jaehyun says to Taeil, almost apologetically.

“I’ll be here. See you later,” Taeil says cheerfully and then watches them go, letting out a small prayer for them to return to him safe and sound.

“Wow,” Taeyong says, sidling up to him once Donghyuck and Jaehyun are out of sight. “They’re really obsessed with you.”

“I… Yeah, a little bit,” Taeil agrees. Taeyong bursts out laughing. 

“You won’t even deny it any more hmm?” 

“I guess I won’t,” Taeil says. Something settles inside him. There’s no point in denying his courtship. Even if it’s strange and unconventional, it feels irrevocably right to be courted by Jaehyun and Donghyuck and if they’re going to move forward he doesn’t want to be ashamed to talk about them with his friends. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

The first part of the alpha hunt is undeniably boring. Taeil sits around and drinks tea as the alphas bring in animals — everything as small as squirrels and pheasants and as large as does, foxes, and rabbits.

Some of them bring their kills to their waiting mates but most just add the animals to the communal pile to contribute to the pack. Youngho brings a fat rabbit to Taeyong, who accepts it with a laugh. 

The afternoon turns into the evening and all the alphas return except for Jaehyun and Donghyuck. A pang of anxiety hits Taeil as the sun starts to set. 

“Do you think they’re okay?” he asks Taeyong. 

“I’m sure they are,” Taeyong says brightly. “They can take care of themselves.”

Taeil chews on his bottom lip anyways. It’s a routine hunt, they have to be alright, he tells himself. 

The sun has fully set by the time Jaehyun and Donghyuck come back, dragging an enormous moose between them. Taeil’s mouth drops open -- it’s the largest animal he’s ever seen. The alphas make a beeline for Taeil. 

If there was chatter before, now it seems as if everybody is talking about the two alphas bringing an animal to Taeil, together.

Finally they come to a stop and put down the moose in front of Taeil. 

“Uh,” Taeil says, staring between Donghyuck and Jaehyun’s wolves. They both look awfully pleased. 

“Are you going to accept it?” Taeyong says quietly. 

“Huh?” Taeil asks. He doesn’t understand what Taeyong is asking. 

“You have to announce if you’re going to accept their offering,” Taeyong clarifies. “I keep forgetting that you’ve never attended one of these.”

“I accept,” Taeil says hoarsely. Jaehyun and Donghyuck both let out a howl that sounds awfully victorious. Suddenly the gravity of the situation hits him -- Jaehyun and Donghyuck are really courting him. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

His alphas disappear while Taeil goes with Taeyong to where the feast to celebrate the hunt is being held. Taeil starts to sit down but Taeyong stops him and points him towards a tired looking Jaehyun and Donghyuck.

“You have to sit with them because you’re courting. It’s tradition,” Taeyong explains. 

“Oh, I see,” Taeil replies. He had no idea about these rituals.

He ends up sitting between the two alphas — Jaehyun’s thigh is pressed against Taeil’s left thigh and Donghyuck’s leg is pressed against Taeil’s right thigh. Their scents are mixed pleasantly, and Taeil is more comfortable than he might’ve expected. Neither Donghyuck nor Jaehyun are angling to dominate his attention. They’re both just content to sit beside him.

Donghyuck feeds Taeil, then Jaehyun and they take turns feeding Taeil. He would protest but his instincts are enjoying having them feed him. They’ve already shown that they can take care of him with the gifts and the hunt, so them feeding him is just the 

And then Donghyuck reaches his fingers with bread out towards Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun’s expression is unreadable for a moment and Taeil wonders if a brawl is about to break out but Jaehyun suddenly opens his mouth and accepts the bread from Donghyuck. Taeil has never heard of anything like it -- an alpha feeding an alpha like this so publicly is a spectacle.

Then, to add to Taeil’s surprise, Jaehyun lifts a morsel of juicy meat towards Donghyuck who happily accepts it from Jaehyun’s fingers.

“Thank you,” Donghyuck says to Jaehyun. 

The alphas switch between feeding Taeil and feeding each other for the rest of the meal. Taeil can feel the curious eyes of the pack on them. He knows that they must make a strange sight — two alphas and one omega sitting together in a courtship. But he can’t bring himself to care when both his alphas came back to him in one piece.

Taeil is pleasantly sleepy and full by the time the feast comes to a close.

“Come on Taeil,” Donghyuck says. “We’ll walk you home. You look like you’re about to fall asleep right here.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You both must be dead tired from the hunt,” Taeil replies before yawning again. “I’ll take myself home.”

“It’s the middle of the night,” Jaehyun protests. “We’re walking you home.”

“Exactly,” Donghyuck adds. “Don’t try to convince us otherwise.”

They walk to Taeil’s cabin quietly. Taeil is grateful for the company — it is awfully dark in the forest at this time of night.

“Here’s me,” he says once they’ve arrived. “Goodnight.”

“One last thing,” Jaehyun says.

“What is it?” Taeil asks sleepily.

“This,” Jaehyun answers and tugs Taeil towards him, one hand on his wrist and one on his lower back. They meet in a toe-tingling kiss. Taeil is suddenly wide awake. It’s an entirely chaste kiss but the effect it has on Taeil is sensual. He can feel his instincts purr at the kiss and his body relax, his eyes fluttering shut.

Jaehyun pulls away slowly. Taeil’s eyes meet Donghyuck’s when they open again. 

“My turn,” Donghyuck says, pulling a pliant Taeil towards him to kiss him softly.

Taeil lets out a gasping moan. The kiss from both Jaehyun and Donghyuck has completed something inside of him. 

The two kisses were quick and innocent but Taeil feels slick pooling in his underwear anyways. His instincts, his body, his mind — they want his alphas for more than just a kiss.

“Thank you for coming to the hunt,” Donghyuck murmurs. “Sleep well.”

“Sleep well,” Jaehyun echoes softly. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Jaehyun impulsively takes Donghyuck’s hand when they leave Taeil’s cabin after seeing him inside. Donghyuck’s hand is warm and steady in his. Jaehyun is exhausted but he feels as if he could walk forever with Donghyuck’s hand in his.

Donghyuck giggles suddenly and Jaehyun finds himself turning to look at the source of the sound.

“What?” 

“I can’t believe we’re courting Taeil,” he says incredulously. 

“And me?” Jaehyun finds himself asking suddenly. Because it isn’t just him courting Taeil, he’s finding himself drawn to Donghyuck too. 

“Do you want a kiss too?” Donghyuck asks teasingly.

“What if I do?” Jaehyun asks, lifting his chin up slightly to meet Donghyuck’s gaze.

Now it’s Donghyuck’s turn to tug Jaehyun into him. He leans up on his tiptoes and kisses Jaehyun. Where Taeil was soft and yielding, Donghyuck is the opposite —his kisses are firm and demanding

Despite the differences, the sparks are the same. Taeil and Donghyuck feel right. They feel perfect. They feel like his. Jaehyun can’t imagine not having both of them.  
There’s no question about it — he isn’t just courting Taeil, he’s courting Donghyuck as well.

“Good job at the hunt,” he whispers against Donghyuck’s lips. 

“You too,” Donghyuck replies. “We make a good team.”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Taeil decides to take the next day off work and go to the hot springs in the forest. He goes sometimes because they’re quiet and he’s always alone. 

Which is why he’s surprised to see both Jaehyun and Donghyuck sitting in one of the the hot pools. They notice him at the same time, eyes going wide as they take in his approach. He wonders if he’s interrupting something — Jaehyun’s arm is wrapped possessively around Donghyuck’s shoulder and there’s something that looks an awful lot like a hickey on Jaehyun’s collarbone.

“I didn’t know you’d be here,” Taeil says carefully. “I can come back later if you-”

“Stay,” Donghyuck says. 

“We want you here,” Jaehyun adds. 

“Are you staying?”

“We are now,” Donghyuck answers. 

“But-“

“Get undressed and get in the water, Taeil,” Jaehyun interrupts. Taeil flushes at his words.

“Can you turn around at least?” Taeil calls out to them. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Jaehyun calls back. Taeil sees Donghyuck grab Jaehyun and turn him around to face away from Taeil.

He strips down quickly in the chilly air. There’s two ledges in the hot spring, one for sitting and one more shallow for stepping in, so Taeil steps in, letting the warm water wash over him.

“You can turn around,” he says softly once he’s chest deep in water.

Both Donghyuck and Jaehyun are staring at him and Taeil feels absolutely beautiful under their gaze. He’s never put much stock in his appearance. He’d been flirted with before his twentieth moon but once he failed to present, the attention stopped. Now, between the two of them, Taeil feels like the most attractive person to exist.

“Are you both sore from the hunt?” Taeil asks, eager to direct their attention from him. He’s acutely aware of their nakedness.

“A little,” Jaehyun answers. 

“You didn’t have to take down such a large animal,” Taeil says. 

“I wanted to catch something worthy of you,” Jaehyun replies simply.

“So did I,” Donghyuck adds. “We agreed that we ought to go all out for you.”

“You both didn’t need to do that,” Taeil says shyly.

“Come here,” Jaehyun says. Taeil cocks his head to the side in confusion. “Come here,” he repeats. 

Taeil finds himself being arranged between Donghyuck and Jaehyun, both of them nosing at his neck to scent him. 

“We want you,” Donghyuck murmurs before he licks Taeil’s scent gland. 

“It must be obvious by now,” Jaehyun says softly, biting lightly into Taeil’s throat. Taeil shudders at the sensations. 

Taeil feels himself slick up from both of them scenting him at the same time. He isn't alone in his arousal -- Donghyuck’s cock is hard against his front, and Jaehyun’s cock is hard against his back. It would be so easy for one or both of them to slip inside of him. Taeil almost whimpers at the idea. One alpha cock in his pussy and one in his ass would fill him up just right. He doesn’t know how long he’s in the water being scented by the two alphas -- he just knows that by the end he’s dizzy with arousal.

“I need to go soon,” Jaehyun says eventually, sounding regretful. “I’m supposed to be meeting with Youngho about something.”

“Do you really need to?” Taeil asks, surprised at how pleading his voice sounds.

“I do. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll stay here with you hyung,” Donghyuck says. “Don’t worry.” Taeil looks at Donghyuck, who’s giving him a dark look. 

Jaehyun brushes his nose against Taeil’s scent gland one last time before climbing out of the hot spring. He purposely leaves himself exposed, showing off his erection. Taeil can’t tear his eyes away from Jaehyun’s body. 

“I’ll see you later tonight,” Jaehyun says as he dresses. He’s practically eyefucking Taeil. “Donghyuck will take care of you for now.”

“Of course I will,” Donghyuck says, tugging Taeil closer to him. They both watch Jaehyun leave with a wave.

“We can smell your slick, you know?” Donghyuck asks quietly. Taeil feels his hard cock pulse against Taeil’s bare stomach and his eyes go wide. 

“Um. It’s… Uh,” he mumbles. 

“It’s a good thing,” Donghyuck says, dropping a hand under the water to cup Taeil’s pussy. 

“Donghyuck!” Taeil yelps. 

Undeterred, Donghyuck manhandles Taeil up to the side of the hot spring and lifts him so that he’s sitting on the shallow ledge. Taeil’s pussy is completely exposed and he can feel his slick warm against the cold air. 

Donghyuck is staring at him with a ravenous expression.

“You’re so wet,” Donghyuck says. “Is it for me and Jaehyun?” 

“Yes,” Taeil answers hoarsely. 

“Do you want me to take care of it?” Donghyuck asks. More slick visibly gushes out of Taeil’s pussy at Donghyuck’s words. “Hmm. Seems like you do,” Donghyuck says, shifting closer. 

“Yes please,” Taeil says breathily.

“Spread your legs a little wider for me,” Donghyuck commands.

Taeil shakily obeys. Donghyuck’s eyes are wide. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, reaching out to rest his thumb on Taeil’s clit. Just the slight pressure of it makes Taeil jolt. Donghyuck rubs lazy circles on Taeil’s clit. 

Taeil is just about to ask for more when Donghyuck slips his pointer finger inside Taeil’s pussy. The slick makes it easy but Taeil can feel every graze of Donghyuck’s finger against the walls of his pussy.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Donghyuck groans. “How have you ever fit a cock in here?”

“I’ve never,” Taeil gasps out. “I’m a virgin.” Donghyuck bites his bottom lip. 

“So I’m the first?” Taeil nods in response and Donghyuck slowly adds another finger. His fingers are longer than Taeil’s, and just two of them fill up his pussy snugly. Better than Taeil’s own fingers certainly. 

“Your scent is stronger now,” Donghyuck says, looking delighted. He pumps his fingers quicker. Each thrust sends a wave of pleasure through Taeil. 

“I like it,” Taeil moans. 

“Can you take another finger?” Donghyuck asks. 

“I can try,” Taeil answers. He isn’t sure if he can but he wants to try for Donghyuck. 

“Good baby. I know it’s hard because your pussy is so small,” Donghyuck coos and adds a third finger. His pussy is so slick that each thrust of Donghyuck’s fingers makes a lewd squelching noise. The addition of the third finger fills Taeil up in a way that he just knows is right. 

“Oh! Yes!” Taeil groans.

“That’s right,” Donghyuck says. “Cum on my fingers like this.”

Pressure starts building inside Taeil. He’s well scented and slicked up, and he has an alpha fingering him like he knows just what will make him fall apart. Taeil covers his mouth with his hand to hide his noises of pleasure only for Donghyuck to lift it off gently.

“I want to hear you and I don’t care if everyone else does,” Donghyuck says intensely, staring right into Taeil’s eyes. Finally, Taeil is pushed over the edge.

“Alpha!” Taeil yelps, his back arching and his pussy clenching hard around Donghyuck’s fingers as he cums. The orgasm feels amazing and completely unlike any he’s had before, even making himself cum.

“Gorgeous,” Donghyuck coos. “Can you do that again?”

“Add… Add another finger,” Taeil pleads. “Fuck me.” Donghyuck’s eyes flash alpha red.

“You think you can fit another finger inside that tiny pussy?”

“Yes, try, please,” Taeil answers breathily. 

Donghyuck doesn’t reply -- he slicks up his entire hand and slides four fingers inside Taeil’s wet pussy. 

“Oh!” Taeil moans as Donghyuck picks up the speed of his fingers working in and out of Taeil. The pressure feels so good. It feels like he was made for this, made to take Donghyuck’s fingers in his pussy. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Donghyuck murmurs. “You’re so good for us.”

“Us?” Taeil says

“Jaehyun hyung and I. We couldn’t ask for a better omega,” Donghyuck coos. The praise does something funny to Taeil’s instincts. He’s so happy to have pleased his alphas. 

Abruptly, he cums again, this time squirting some of his slick around Donghyuck’s fingers as his toes curl and his head falls back. 

“Fuck!” he moans, another dribble of cum and slick leaking out. Donghyuck is staring at him in awe.

“What did you just do?” Donghyuck asks, pulling out his fingers and leaving only his thumb to rub gentle circles on Taeil’s sensitive clit. 

“I don’t know,” Taeil admits. His legs are shaking a little bit. Between the warm water, the orgasms, and Donghyuck’s praise, Taeil feels completely boneless. “You made me feel so good.”

“I’m glad.”

“What if I want you to feel good too?” Taeil asks. He can see Donghyuck’s red and straining cock under the water and he wants it.

Donghyuck shakes his head with a smile. 

“Not now,” he says. “We’ll have plenty of time later.”

“Later?”

“Baby, we have our whole life,” Donghyuck replies with a satisfied smile. Taeil’s heart thumps and his pussy tingles a little.

"I guess we do." 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

That evening Taeil finds himself waiting for Jaehyun to stop by. He feels a little strange about the fact that Donghyuck made him cum without Jaehyun being there. Whatever they are, it includes all three of them. 

Just as the sun is setting there’s a knock on the front door and Taeil almost trips over his feet in his haste to open the door. Jaehyun is standing outside, staring intensely at him.

“Taeilie,” Jaehyun greets, stepping into Taeil’s cabin uninvited. His eyes are hungry. 

“Jaehyun,” Taeil greets back, smiling at the pet name. 

“Donghyuck told me that he made you cum,” Jaehyun says with an intense gaze. “When’s my turn?”

Taeil goes still. Donghyuck told Jaehyun? Taeil doesn’t understand why he would do that except perhaps to make Jaehyun jealous.

“Are you mad?” he asks carefully. His intention hadn’t been to choose one alpha over the other, but if Jaehyun doesn’t know that, he can see why it might come off that way.

“Why would I be mad?” Jaehyun asks. “I’m just sad I wasn’t there to watch.”

Taeil feels himself turn bright red, partially from Jaehyun’s shamelessness and partially from arousal at the idea of Jaehyun watching Donghyuck take him apart. 

“You had to go to a meeting otherwise you could’ve stayed.”

“Hmm… What will you do to make it up to me?” Jaehyun asks. 

“Huh?”

“I’ll forgive you but only if you let me eat you out,” Jaehyun says wickedly.


End file.
